Heretofore, it has been well known to provide self-ligating orthodontic brackets for use in orthodontic treatment of patients that eliminate the need to apply ligatures for retaining an archwire on a bracket. These brackets are intended to enhance the efficiencies of orthodontic treatment and also eliminate the problem sometimes encountered in ligature failure particularly with respect to use of elastomeric ligatures. Moreover, it is known that some self-ligating brackets, whether adapted for use labially or lingually, eliminate the need for tie wings.
It has also been known to provide self-ligating brackets that will release the archwire from the archwire slot whenever the forces on an archwire exceeds a certain minimum value, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,612 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,226.
Another example of a self-ligating bracket having a sliding archwire retaining member is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,666.
Heretofore known self-ligating brackets with complex mechanical configurations have a tendency to excessively trap food particles, and irritate the tissues of the mouth. Some are difficult to open and close for insertion and removal of the archwire, and are unreliable to withstand the masticatory forces of the mouth.